Contest Downfall
by Emperor Serperior
Summary: This is a story relating to Fiona Fox hunting down a manifestation with the mindless desire to cause death and other atrocities. Along the way, she meets some interesting friends, and gains a strange rival that is oddly helpful at times. During this journey, May and Drew are forced to confront the disastrous situation in their love life, one that could end their relationship.
1. Chapter 1: Undesired Entry

Hello readers; again I have a story to show you. I'll be writing this one while I perfect the other stories, thus another reason why the others haven't been updated for over a year.

In this story, we'll be seeing the redeemed Fiona Fox visiting a Mobius festival with Tails, and then discovering a strange person at an irregular stand. Then of course, after an odd fight, she inevitably meets Ash, Serena, and of course a certain pair of coordinators who are having issues with their romance.

However...there's also a spirit with an unethical desire awaiting them, and if not stopped, it could result in the deaths of millions. For once in many years, Fiona must do the right thing again, or it will be the end of both her and everyone she cares for.

(A note: this does not take place in any other continuity I've established.)

**DISCLAIMER: **It is obvious that I am not the owner of Sonic the Hedgehog or Pokemon, and the original characters are all that is mine in these stories.

Anyways, as always; read, review, and enjoy.

* * *

_Random Player: Melon._

_ Trip: WHAT. DID. YOU. __**SAY?!**_

* * *

_A harmonious-sounding breeze swept the peaceful village, blowing past the various tents of the summer festival. _

_ The citizens of the village each displayed excitement, all conversing happily as they began attending the events housed at the tents of the multiple merchants, each of which appeared to be highly welcoming and generous to a very positive degree._

_ Among the full amount of residents was a reformed traveler, someone with a troubled history, although this person was willing to change. However, the villagers were still adverse to her. _

_ Not that it mattered._

* * *

"Don't they sell anything interesting here?" said Fiona Fox, looking about the festival with disinterest. The former criminal looked at what the tents offered, and sighed as she continued strolling, rudely shoving aside the people that stood in her paths.

Fiona looked around the area, and felt her boredom amplifying to an intolerable level, leaving her with no other option but to go home.

"Okay, I've had enough of this. Tails, let's g-Tails?" Fiona stated, before realizing where her friend was. Fiona spotted Tails at a tent that belonged to what looked like an owner of a collectors boutique, and shook her head in disappointment.

"Tails, don't waste our money on...these things?" she tried to say, but halted when she realized what this merchant was offering.

The interior of the tent was lined with strange objects, each having bizarre color schemes and appearing to be painted with a cheaply made substance.

All of these objects looked as if they were manifestations of popular culture icons, and Fiona began feeling nervous when she spotted a doll of both her and Tails sitting in front of the merchant who owned these products.

The merchant appeared to be a human child, one that was only as tall as Tails, and smaller in size.

His clothing consisted of a silver under robe, and a red over robe that covered his body, and nearly hid his torn ragged brown boots.

The boy also wore what looked like a white shredded wizard's hat that had multiple burn marks, tears, and strange half-translucent slime covering the upper parts. The child's face was also strange, having several cracks along the surfaces of his blue skin, numerous green scars on the lower ends, and eyes that had a filthy yellow coloration.

_What the hell is this kid on? _Fiona thought in fright. The child gazed mindlessly at Tails as the two-tailed fox took what looked like a golden pokeball from the sapphire pedestal on the table.

"Yeah, that's really cool Tails, but we need to go h-" Fiona told her companion, though she was blatantly ignored.

"How much does this cost?" Tails asked the human child. The boy's eyes seemed to be turning in different directions slowly, as his response came slowly. "I'll give it to you for free," he replied respectfully. "I am your biggest fan, after all."

Fiona checked the shelves within the tent, and saw only one thing related to Tails; which happened to be a poorly constructed doll.

"Yeah, we can see that," the former criminal told the wizard-esq human. "Now, let's go!" Fiona grabbed Tails by the arm, and began dragging him away forcefully.

"Wait, can I have an autograph?!" the strange human called out. "Piss off!" Fiona shouted in frustration.

* * *

Later that evening, Fiona had settled within Tails's home, as she had been given a request to watch his house while he took his current love interest on a date to an apparent romantic site downtown.

The ex-criminal held the golden pokeball in her right hand, and studied the object with a plain expression on her face. "Why does Tails even like this stuff?" she muttered to herself.

Fiona then heard the sound of knocking on the front door, and yawned as she stood up to go answer it. "Who is it?" she called out lazily, opening the door to see the visitor. It was the boy from the festival who sold Tails the solid gold pokeball.

"What do you want?" Fiona growled in utter irritation. The little boy crossed his arms, and gave Fiona a pitiful look when he prepared his response.

"C-Can I have an autograph from Tails now?" he asked, his voice quivering as if he was going to cry.

"No!" Fiona almost yelled. "Besides, he's with his girlfriend right now. So get your ass out of here and go back to whatever weird cesspool you came from!"

The little human child's eyes suddenly glowed with a purple aura, his body levitating in the air in the process. "You deny me what's rightfully mine," he told Fiona, his tone now sounding slurred. "For that, you will be destroyed."

"Like hell I will!" she retorted furiously. Fiona then kicked the boy in the face, knocking him out of the air and causing him to stumble backwards.

The female fox retreated to Tails's armory within the inner bearings of his house, and searched for anything she could use as a weapon.

"Where's a gun when I really need one?!" Fiona yelled to herself, desperately searching for a firearm.

The warrior her sounds of forced breathing, and turned around to see the young wizard floating in her direction. Fiona looked at the golden pokeball she still held, and narrowed her eyes as she prepared her next act.

Fiona threw the pokeball at the child, and once again brought him out of his levitation. The pokeball lit up with a violet hue, and then shot out a beam of light at the merchant who once owned it.

The human child's body then began to liquefy, and his flesh turned into a puddle of strangely colored slime, all seeming to match the colors of Tails's fur. "Just when I thought things couldn't get any weirder..." Fiona muttered to herself.

"_I'm not done yet!_" the disembodied voice of the child shouted. The remains of Fiona's new adversary moved over to the golden pokeball, and caused it to open, sending out what looked like a collection of multiple green particles.

"_Now...__**now is the time!**_" the merchant bellowed with a grim tone. "_Bring us...there!_ _And now, make them pay for taking away what's mine!_"

"What are you talking about?" Fiona asked what remained of the child. "_You know what will happen, don't you?_" another voice said, this one belonging to a male entity. "_You will be sacraficed, and nobody will be able to control it._"

"What are you two babbling about?!" Fiona shouted, angered at them ignoring her. "_I don't care!_" the wizard told the spirit. "_Nobody should be unable to get an autograph from Tails! And if I have to be eliminated and take this risk, then so be it!_"

Then, without warning, the ground began shaking with a force that caused Fiona to stumble backwards, and knock over every object Tails had placed in the room.

The collection of particles then ignited like a solar flare, and consumed every single thing within Fiona's field of view.

"What do you think this is?" an annoying human male voice said from far away. "Is this some kind of Pokemon?"

Fiona cringed at the headache she was given from the event, and shook her head as she sat up, blinking rapidly before she caught a solid glimspe of where she was. "I don't know," a familiar female voice responded, this one being close by. "But it sure is interesting."

Fiona looked up, and saw a girl that was relatively well known in human culture standing above her. "Serena...?" Fiona whispered in disbelief. "But how?"

"Who's Serena?" the voice of Ash Ketchum said from behind. Fiona turned around, and felt her spirits plummet once she noticed Ash was with them. "Oh great..."

_To be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2: The Gate To Misery

Now to the second part, a chapter of which Fiona is introduced to a world that has no information of hers. That, and she has limited ideas on what happened, what will occur next, and is forced to deal with somebody she has never been too fond of.

Read, review, and enjoy.

* * *

_Serena: ...Oh yeah? Well something unbelievable has happened to my face, okay?_

_?: What? It actually made it to TV without make- up?_

* * *

Fiona glanced at Ash Ketchum, stunned at the sight of the famous Pokemon trainer gazing down at her, almost mindlessly.

"What in god's name is going on here?!" Fiona exclaimed, unable to believe where she was, even more disturbed that it appeared to be early evening.

"Calm down. We're not going to hurt you," Serena told the fox. "We just noticed that you seemed like you needed help, so we came here to give you some."

Fiona stood up and looked around the area; it appeared to be very similar to a city from something she thought was once fictional.

_Am I in the Pokemon world?_ she said to herself within her mind. _But how is that possible? It isn't even real! How-_

Fiona then stopped her train of thought, and remembered what she witnessed before waking up on the patch of grass.

_Of course, _she continued in her thoughts. _Tails likes Pokemon, and that kid must like to emulate Tails. So he probably used some kind of teleportation spell and brought me here to kill me as a way of honoring him._

Fiona looked up at Serena, and noticed that she was still awaiting a response.

_How do I explain to these kids where I'm from? _the agent pondered. _They're not going to believe me if I tell them they're fictional on my world-or, at least they used to be until now. And they have no idea where I'm from...I guess the best way to start is the find out where I am._

"Excuse me little girl, where are we right now?" Fiona asked Serena with a respectful tone. Serena smiled at the fox, helping her stand upright despite the size difference.

"We're currently in Anistar City," Serena answered politely. "Two friends of ours wanted us to come here for a contest that they're participating in, and I figured I can let Ash have some fun too. By the way, how did you know my name?"

Fiona felt a slight touch of anxiety pass over her, and struggled to conjure an explanation in her mind."Well...you're all very famous," she answered nervously. "Where I'm from, we have a TV show about you...Ash, and everyone you all know. And everybody watches it, so yeah..."

Serena looked at Fiona distrustfully, her eyes indicating that she didn't believe what the red fox was saying to her. "Alright, who are you, and where do you come from?" the Rhyhorn racer questioned.

The anthropomorphic entity grimaced at Serena's inquiry, feeling strained at the lack of knowledge she had on dealing with specific situations like the one she was currently in.

"I'm Fiona Fox," she replied, still sounding unsure. "I come from...the Mobius Region. It's a...a region that hardly anybody knows about. So yeah..." Serena crossed her arms, and looked off where Ash was standing.

_Please tell me she's done with this already,_ the fox pleaded, crossing her fingers.

"Hey Fiona, do you want to travel with us?" Serena requested with a comforting smile.

"Alright, why not?" Fiona responded, taking a glance at Ash. "As long as I don't have to babysit him."

Serena appeared briefly confused, until a foul, putrid stench engulfed the air around them. Fiona sniffed the air for a moment, and then felt her eyes watering.

"Ash, did you wet yourself again?!" Serena called out in embarrassment. "What's that?" Ash asked Serena in confusion.

"...Seriously?!" Fiona yelled at him. Ash stared at Fiona mindlessly, as if he was unable to comprehend her words.

"So what are you supposed to be?" Ash asked Fiona, scratching the grass underneath him. "A mobian fox," she replied sternly. "I'm not a Pokemon if that's what you're wondering."

"What's a Pokemon?" Ash inquired unintelligibly.

Fiona slapped the side of her head, and walked away towards the Pokemon center. "I don't remember Ash being _this_ stupid!" she groaned.

"He has that mental disability that makes him get worse all the time," Serena told her. "I'm closer to being his nanny instead of his girlfriend."

Fiona took another look at Ash, and saw him trying to climb up the billboard railing. "Ash, get down from there!" the fox shouted.

"No way, I need to get the giant ice cream!" Ash retorted, continuing his ascension.

Fiona shook her head in pity, and made eye-contact with Serena again. "Are you dating him _for real_?" the mobian sighed.

Serena nodded with a false smile, and kicked a few leaves away. "You'll understand one day, Fiona."

"I sincerely doubt that," she told Serena, looking away. "I can't imagine who wouldn't."

* * *

"_Great! I'll be there shortly,_" Dawn said to May through the video phone. "_...is something wrong?_"

"Oh, it's nothing," May growled, her eyes pointing in Drew's direction. "I'll take care of it by the time you're here..."

The video display shut off before Dawn could say anymore, startling May as she took a few steps away, and then noticed the cables were unplugged from the device, and inserted into the TV.

"Drew...what did I say about doing that when I'm talking to somebody on the phone?" May said, her voice indicating that her temper was boiling.

"Not to...?" Drew whispered, turning off the TV instantly.

"We talked about this four nights in a row," May complained with a sour facial expression. "Why can't you just listen to me and be considerate for once?"

Drew removed himself from the bed, crossing his arms as he refused to make eye contact with May. "Why should I...?" he mumbled, closing his eyes as if he was ashamed of himself. "It's not like you'll appreciate it..."

"That's not true!" May objected, her irritation temporarily vanishing. "You haven't even tried to make me happy for over a month. What-?"

Drew suddenly began walking out of the hotel room, leaving the door open. "Why...?" May sighed, sitting down on the bed with sadness.

The Pokemon coordinator noticed Dawn was entering her field of view, and so was a mysterious individual with a female Sylveon at his side. "Hey Drew, what's-" Dawn tried to greet, although Drew simply passed her without saying anything. "Huh?"

May looked at the tall pale-skinned person with the Sylveon, and has slightly perplexed. The individual wore extremely dark brown pants, a black short-sleeved shirt with tan stains on the upper parts, dark-colored boots, and had a black feather standing out of his dark hair.

The brown-haired coordinator looked at the floor when Dawn entered the hotel room, and tightened her hands in sadness.

"May, what's wrong?" Dawn asked politely.

"It's Drew," May answered, her voice quivering painfully. "He's been so cold and distant lately...and he just walks out every time I try to say anything about it."

May noticed a grin on the face of Dawn's companion, while his Sylveon wrapped her bows around his arm. "Who's your friend?" she asked the blue-haired girl.

"Oh, that's Levi," Dawn answered casually. "He's a Pokemon trainer I met in Olivine City when I was in Johto. He doesn't always talk that much until he gets to know you."

_I don't feel like talking either,_ May thought unhappily.

"Something else is occupying his affection," Levi spoke quietly, his statement being slow and dragged out. "What he now values...it's corrupting him..."

"Like I didn't know that," May blurted out, before noticing what she said. "I'm sorry...It's just..." Unable to further repress her feelings, May began weeping.

Dawn gave May an comforting pat on the head, and hugged her gently. "I don't know what to do, Dawn..." May wept mildly, wiping away the tears. "I don't want to break up with Drew, but I can't handle this anymore...!"

May noticed that Levi was leaving the hotel room with his Sylveon following him from behind, but quickly resumed weeping at her situation.

"Where are you going, Levi?" Dawn asked her friend with concern.

"For a walk," he replied, sounding angry. "A nice little walk..."

* * *

_I really, really regret getting in a relationship with her,_ Drew thought bitterly. _I wish I never even met May, she's the worst girlfriend for me...ever!_

The Pokemon coordinator walked towards the Anistar City sundial, and sighed unhappily at the thought of his worsening relationship with May.

"Hello..." a familiar voice said from behind. Drew turned around quickly, and noticed the sight of a Pokemon trainer he never thought he would see in Kalos.

"Levi...? What are you doing here?" Drew responded breathlessly.

"You know who I am?" he asked quietly, slightly interested at Drew's statement.

The green haired coordinator's eyes twitched in frustration. "Yeah...you're that guy who came with Dawn to the Johto contest, and...and..." he stammered.

"...caught you chatting with that Brianna girl?" he whispered in amusement.

Drew noticed the Sylveon giggling behind him, and felt a spark of anxiety arise inside of him.

"What?!" he yelled in fear. "You don't know what you're talking about! And if you tell May, I-"

"Wait, what does May have to do with anything?" he questioned, his tone being rather slow and persistent.

Drew felt sweat dripping down his forehead, and began shivering as if he knew his secret was going to be exposed.

"I'll tell you what, Drew," the black-garbed Pokemon trainer stated, remaining stoic. "Let's have a Pokemon battle. If you win, I'll give you half of my money and leave Kalos for good. But if I win, you have to give me Brianna's phone number."

Drew immediately sent out his Flygon, trying to remain calm as it materialized onto the ground from it's pokeball.

"This will be fun," Levi muttered with a leery grin. "Sylveon, show this arrogant snob who's boss..."

Sylveon quickly zipped in front of her master, and gave a playful smile to Drew's Flygon. "Alright then," the Pokemon trainer said, looking at his Pokemon partner. "Sylveon, go get him!"

The intertwining Pokemon lunged at the Flygon with an unbelievable velocity, and struck it in the chest, sending it flying into the conrete roads behind Drew.

"Flygon, get up and use dragon breath!" Drew ordered fearfully.

The mystic Pokemon struggled to stand up, and then bombarded Sylveon with a green cloud of flame-like energy.

Drew grinned with satisfaction for the moment, and felt the angst leave him momentarily, until he saw a disappointing sight.

As the cloud of smoke faded, Drew saw the Sylveon again, which was completely unharmed.

"Is that the best you can do?" Levi asked Drew with a grim tone.

"Huh...?" Drew mumbled in confusion, looking at the opponent's Pokemon again. "Dragon type moves don't work on Sylveon's type of Pokemon?"

"Bingo," Levi replied, tightening the gloves on his hands. "And they aren't that good at resisting attacks from them either. Sylveon, show Drew what I mean."

Sylveon arranged its ribbons in a diamond-like pattern, and a sphere of cobalt light formed between them.

Drew watched the sphere quickly expand in size, and grimaced at the thought of what was going to happen next.

"Flygon, earthquake!" Drew quickly shouted, pointing at the ground.

Flygon quickly rammed itself into the patch of dirt nearby, and caused a shock-wave to ripple throughout the area.

Sylveon was knocked off balance, and discharged the energy pulse at the ground, creating a crystalline blast that threw her into an overturned mailbox, creating another cloud of dust and debris in the process.

Drew sighed with relief temporarily, and took a glance at his opponent.

"Looks like I win!" the coordinator announced arrogantly.

"Guess again, shrub head..." Levi whispered under his breath.

"Why?" he snorted, before hearing a faint hiss. Drew turned his attention to the cloud of debris, and saw a pink glow rising from within.

In less than a second later, a violet orb shot out and struck Flygon in the chest, creating a blazing lavender explosion as a result.

Flygon was thrown into the pavement once again, and moaned in pain as it struggled to move. "Flygon, get up!" the green-haired coordinator pleaded.

"Finish the fight..." Levi told his Sylveon with a confident grin. The intertwining Pokemon dashed out of the cloud of dust like a bolt of light, and leaped high into the air.

Sylveon then spat out what looked like a stream of thick blue energy, one that raced from the sky and surged straight into Flygon's face.

Drew shielded his eyes at the intense flash of light, turning away to avoid being blinded. "Well, I don't think he'll be up for another fight any time soon..." the stoic Pokemon trainer told his partner.

The harsh flare faded out, and Drew turned to see his battered Flygon laying on the ground in front of him.

"Flygon, return!" Drew said miserably, brandishing Flygon's pokeball and returning it to its storage.

"That was a nice job, Sylveon. As always," Levi told his Pokemon, rubbing her bow. "Okay Drew, you know what _you_ have to do next. The rule-"

Drew quietly held up his C-Gear, with the information detailed on the screen. "Here's her cell phone number," he explained. "Please don't say anything about May, got it?"

Levi took out what looked like a dull sapphire, though it appeared to be made of some form of clay despite the obvious properties.

"Sure," he told the coordinator politely. "Don't worry, _I won't need to say a thing._"

Drew noticed his opponent pulling out what looked like a sewing needle, and then watched as he carved Brianna's cell phone number into the gem's surface.

_Doesn't he have anywhere else to write down her number?_ Drew pondered within his thoughts. "All done!" Levi said cheerfully, putting the jewel away. "Have a good evening..."

Drew grumbled unhappily, and began walking away. "It was ruined before you got here," he whispered bitterly. "Nothing can make it any better for me..."

* * *

Watching Drew walk away, Levi shook his head in pity at May's former rival.

"True," he said quietly to the coordinator, even though Drew couldn't hear him. "But that doesn't mean _I_ can't make it better for others."

Levi took a glance at the object he held in his hands, and grinned at the prospect. "This will give May what she wants," he whispered to himself. "In a very unusual way too..."

The trainer placed the gemstone in his bag, and took a deep breath as he anticipated the situation back at the hotel. "Unless we can calm them down, ugh..." he sighed with full pessimism. "...Sylveon, get ready for more drama."

Before moving on, Levi something poking at the feather on his head, and immediately felt a spark of irritation in him mixed with physical pain.

"Please, don't touch that," he told the person sternly, looking at the individual. "It can't come out, if that's what you're...wondering?"

Levi saw the infamous trainer known as Ash Ketchum gazing at him mindlessly, and twitched the awkward situation.

"Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town? What are you doing here?" he asked the other trainer.

"Who's Ash Ketchum?" Ash asked idiotically. Levi took one step backward from the Kanto native, and looked at him with utter incredulity for a moment.

"Either you have a nasty case of amnesia," he said to Ash impolitely. "Or what they say about you is true."

Ash's eyes suddenly widened in excitement at the spoken statement, a smile appeared on his face as an indication.

"They said stuff about me? Who, the Easter Bunny? WHO?!" Ash exclaimed in overwhelming hyperactivity.

"There he is!" a female voice hollered from afar. Levi noticed what looked like a humanoid female anthropomorphic fox running in his direction with a girl who looked similar to a notable Rhyhorn Racer that Dawn had spoken of in the past, and Pikachu in the rear.

_That looks like the girl Dawn was talking about_, he said to himself within his mind. _But who...or what is THAT?_

"How many times do we have to tell you? You can't find that giant ice cream anywhere in this city! IT'S NOT REAL!" the fox shouted fiercely at Ash, and then looking at Levi a second later. "Sorry about that, it's just our friend...he's a little bit...different...heheh."

"And...you're not?" Levi responded awkwardly. "Um...what are you, anyway, if I might ask?"

"I'm Fiona Fox from the Mobius Region, if that's what you're wondering-" she tried to say before being interrupted.

"Eh...there is _no_ region with that name on this world," he told Fiona. "But where you're from wasn't important to me. I just wanted to know who you are and what species."

Fiona narrowed her eyes at the proclamation, and slowly walked over to Ash. "I'm a mobian fox," she informed him. "You can think what you want, and it's not like you would believe me if I told you I'm from another world."

_Another world?_ he thought with unease. _Then again, they say there's Pokemon who live here that are of alien species, so I shouldn't be too surprised that a fox like this made it here. But I'll bother her with annoying questions later..._

"Hey Fiona! I call my mom from here with this!" Ash said to the fox, holding a rock above his head. "Ash, that's not a cell phone, that's a rock..." Fiona told him in irritation.

"It's no rock, it's a magic brick!" Ash retorted. "They can do anything! If you pet it, it shoots out confetti. Here, watch!"

Everyone witnessed Ash rubbing the bottom of the stone he held in his hands, though nothing occurred. "Does anybody want ice cream?" Levi asked the group.

"I do, I do!" Ash shouted, jumping up and down. Serena placed her hands on Ash's shoulders, and firmly held him in place. "Stay still!" Serena told her boyfriend nervously.

"So...what flavor do you want, Ash?" Levi inquired, not maintaining eye-contact.

"Let me think..." he responded briefly. Ash began drooling excessively at the question, as if puzzled beyond all possible definitions.

"He's confused as usual," Serena told him, wiping the saliva off of Ash's shirt. "Just get him strawberry."

Levi gave Serena a nod of acknowledgement, and waved for his Pokemon to follow him. _This explains why he hasn't won a league yet,_ he thought in annoyance.

* * *

Midnight was on its way, and May had fallen asleep after watching her favorite TV comedy show, while Dawn was busy her emails with her cell phone while laying on the same bed.

"May doesn't deserve this," Dawn muttered to herself, taking a glance at her. "If only there was a w-huh?"

Dawn halted her train of thought at the sight of on oddly titled email, one that read "Wanna Play?" in red text.

Initially hesitant, Dawn opened the email to see its contents. Within the first line, she noticed what appeared to be a link to a video file.

"What is this supposed to be?" Dawn whispered, reading into it further. Accessing the file, Dawn saw the sight of Drew kissing somebody, that somebody being a girl other than May.

Dawn placed her phone on her lap gently, and stared mindlessly at the saddening sights that awaited her.


	3. Chapter 3: Purple Manipulation

Welcome to chapter 3, in this one you will be seeing a notable development in the relationship between Ash and Serena, as well as the revealing of the one who was the "father" of the child Fiona encountered at the festival. It is also here that Drew will discover the key to freeing himself of his misery...or at least he thinks so.

Read, review, and most importantly; enjoy.

* * *

_Goldar: Get ready for this Ash Ketchum, because I'm gonna stick this sword so far in your mouth, you're not gonna believe its coming out of your-!_

_Ash: What's a sword?_

_ Goldar: What, are you retarded or something?_

_ Ash: *drools in confusion*_

_ Goldar: I'm gonna take that as a yes._

* * *

Fiona followed her human companions on the way to the hotel they were staying at with her arms crossed, looking up at the sky with a smile on her face.

_I actually wouldn't mind living here, _she thought peacefully, while still having a touch of concern within herself._ I wonder how everyone is doing on my world...and if I'm the only one who made it here._

"I'm out of ice cream," Ash hollered rudely. "Where's Levi? I want more!" Serena sighed explosively, and shook her head in frustration.

"Come on, Ash. I told you already," she answered calmly. "Levi went back to where May was at, and now he's going back to the hotel room that he and Dawn rented for the night."

_He saved himself a major headache,_ Fiona said within her mind playfully. Serena straightened her hat and took a glance at the fox, looking as if she had a request in mind.

"Hey Fiona, would you mind watching our Pokemon for the night?" Serena inquired kindly. "Ash and I are going out on a very special date, and where we're going doesn't allow Pokemon unless they're helping in the kitchen."

Fiona scratched her head at the prospect, her knowledge of Pokemon did not pertain to raising them, although the ones Ash and Serena currently had did not seem to be difficult to take care of to her.

"Who do I have to watch?" she asked the young girl. Serena took Ash's backpack and her own bag, reaching into them to feel for the pokeballs inside.

"Just Froakie and Fennekin," she answered, then taking a look at the Pikachu beside her. "And also Ash's Pikachu. They're pretty well behaved, so I think you'll be alright for the night. Just don't do anything with Pikachu's ketchup."

Fiona noticed an instant dilation in Pikachu's eyes at the very mention of that word, and sensed an antagonistic motive within the rodent. _I shouldn't worry, _Fiona told herself. _At least I don't have to babysit Ash._

* * *

Drew carefully walked back to the hotel he and May had rented for the week, and grimaced at the idea of having to deal with her again. The previous debate had caused plenty of pain for him, and Brianna was all that was holding him together.

To make matters worse, now Dawn and her mysterious friend had caught onto his secret, making Drew acquire the urge to slam something.

Now, he was hating his life more than ever, and was feeling as if most of him had already died.

"I can see that you're very unhappy at the moment," said a sinister male voice from behind. "I would be too, had I made the mistake of submission to that girl."

Drew turned around and saw something strange approaching him, a creature of which was nothing like anything he had seen in the past.

This entity appeared to be a demonic anthropomorphic hedgehog, something that resembled a raw manifestation of evil. He appeared to be one foot shorter than Drew, and had limbs that looked as if they were as thin as twigs, although his bulky multi-jointed hands contrasted in terms of mass.

The tips of his jagged quills and the top of his head bared an opaque cyan coloring to them, which all seemed to point in different directions. His crystalline body possessed an overall dark violet color, although it did not match his frightening nose-less face.

The creature's eyes had bright crimson scleras that looked more like fractured stones with lime-green irises that glowed as if they were neon bulbs.

"What kind of Pokemon are you?!" Drew blurted out in fear. The strange entity smiled, showing his dagger-like teeth that seemingly had blood stains on them.

"I'm no Pokemon," he responded, his tone unchanged. "And I don't come from this world either. Drew my boy, I have arrived to help rid you of your grief."

Drew felt his eyes twitch involuntarily in response to the overwhelming anxiety that consumed him. "Who are you, and how do you know my name?!" Drew exclaimed in fear.

The creature laughed like a deranged psychopath for a moment, and then resumed focus on the Pokemon coordinator.

"Oh my, this is a question that so many have asked me over the years. If only I kept a record of it," he stated before answering Drew's question. "I am Mephiles, Mephiles the Dark. I'm here to put an end to this misery on behalf of my son."

Drew crossed his arms, confused due to the lack of knowledge on this subject. "You have a son?" he said to Mephiles.

"I did," Mephiles answered, sounding slightly less optimistic. "An obsessive one that made the mistake of sacrificing himself and his world to destroy Fiona Fox. He was terribly skilled at using his powers, and as such he made the mistake of wasting all he had just to honor Miles Tails Prower. Now he's dead because of it."

Drew was no more enlightened than his was a moment ago, but still continued listening in.

_I don't understand any of this,_ Drew thought in response to Mephiles's words. _Huh, maybe Dawn's new friend Levi can make sense of what this guy is saying._

"So why are you here, Mephiles? And how?" Drew asked the odd creature.

"I'm assuming you're questioning my purpose for coming to you," Mephiles began with a confident breath. "And my entry into this world to begin with. If you must know, on my home world, we have a vast array of knowledge on this one.

"There was a human there that was intelligent enough to emulate a pokeball, seeing as how he wanted to help our world get closer to yours in terms of culture.

"However, my son stole it and made new ones with his own improvements. The newest model, the GS ball, was an experimental version that could contain more than just Pokemon, but rather a spirit that controlled the Chaos Emeralds.

"I discovered that just before my son died, he made a wish that overloaded all the Chaos Emeralds on Mobius, and destroyed the whole world in the process due to their detonation. Now, some of its population has arrived here, and that includes me.

"So, I am here to carry out my son's will. The first stage is to ask you a request, my son might have not been the most ethical creature in existence, but he was still a child and deserved the benefit of being considered innocent.

"So Drew, I ask that you help me fufil my son's wishes. The GS ball is here, on this world, and it contains that spirit that would have done what my son wanted. Will you assist me?"

Drew did not know anything about Mephiles, his world, the Chaos Emeralds, or anything of the sort. He barely knew anything of the "GS ball" prior to this conversation with Mephiles, and he gained the feeling that this creature was attempting to manipulate him for a sinister purpose.

"I know you are going through rough moments in your love life with May," Mephiles told him. "It's been shown on the internet, your public argument, and May is currently upset with you. However, think of doing this as a way of showing her that you are truly a good person at your core."

Drew looked at the ground in shame; even Mephiles, a stranger to the world, knew what was occurring.

"Fine," Drew told him. "I'll do it. Just tell me where the GS ball is..."

Mephiles waved his right hand near the Anistar City sun dial, triggering the structure to glow with a ruby-colored hue.

Drew gasped in disbelief at the sun dial's response to Mephiles's powers, and saw the image of a strange ancient artifact sitting on an island's shrine.

"It appears that the GS ball is already in possession of somebody else," Mephiles explained, waving his hand to adjust the image, zooming out on the artifact. "It's on one of the islands west of the Kalos region. It should not be too hard to locate, from here at least."

Mephiles closed his hands, causing the lighting effect to fade from the sun dial along with the image.

Drew was about to leave the area, but stopped when Mephiles handed him an overfilled paper bag.

"Take this to the island with you," he told the Pokemon coordinator. "It's what my son would want. Thank you for carrying out my agenda."

Mephiles then melted into the ground as if he was turning into purple magma, and then gradually disappeared from sight.

Drew looked at the paper bag, and sighed in pure depression. "I'm not doing this for May," he muttered in complete misery. "I want her out of my life..."

* * *

Serena looked at herself in the mirror, and smiled at the elaborately decorated dress she had made for herself. The shining silver gown had been covered with a multitude of red roses, exotic gold ribbons, and sparkling jewelry of every known color.

_The perfect dress for the perfect night_, the racer thought with a smile. _If Ash behaves himself, that is..._

Serena then heard knocking on the bathroom door, and stepped over to it quickly to see who was there. "Yes, Fiona?" she said, opening the door quickly. "Oh, hey Ash-wait a minute..."

Ash stood directly outside of the bathroom awkwardly, his outfit arranged in a very messy fashion. He had place his underwear over his head, and was wearing his shirt where he would place his pants, which he happened to be wearing around his neck.

"Hey Serena, I think I got it right this time!" Ash told her happily.

"No, not even close. Come here," the blonde-haired lady growled with frustration, and pulled Ash inside the bathroom. "How many times am I going to have to keep doing this for you?"

Ash blinked three times, and began scratching his head in confusion.

"And please behave yourself this time," Serena explained to her lover. "You're not an infant anymore, you know."

Serena saw Ash drooling again in confusion, and shook her head in disappointment. "What's a infant?" Ash asked as if he was mentally disabled. Serena slapped her forehead, and closed her eyes tightly at her boyfriend's ignorance.

* * *

Fiona watched Pikachu playing with Serena's Pokemon comically, and smiled while she took a glance at the TV guide.

"These seem a lot more interesting than what we get at home," she said to herself with a laugh. "The Unova sports channel seems especially-eh?"

Fiona noticed the young couple exiting the bathroom, and felt like laughing when she saw the way Ash was walking.

"Sheesh, you weren't kidding about him," she snickered playfully. "Seriously though, I hope everything goes well." Serena waved at Fiona while she dragged Ash behind herself.

As the two struggled to get out the front door, Pikachu closed it behind them gently, and then proceeded to grab the remote and turn on the TV. Fiona sighed comfortably, and finally felt relaxed for once in a very long time.

* * *

A few moments after the short walk, Serena and Ash had now arrived to Anistar City's finest restaurant, and entered the place in astonishment.

The interior of the restaurant was filled with highly intricate decorations, furniture made of abnormally elegant materials, and artwork that was more marvelous than anything Serena had ever seen in her life so far.

"I've never seen anything like this!" she gasped in amazement, walking ahead while dragging Ash behind her. Serena approached the counter, and eagerly awaited the receptionist with a positive grin.

"Hey Ash!" the voice of Cilan shouted from the receptionist counter.

"Ash, do you know this gym leader?" Serena inquired.

"What's a person?" Ash mumbled with utter stupidity.

"Yep, that's classic Ash alright," Cilan said to the two with a sad tone. "Anyways, I'll give you two a table right away, seeing as how it seems you're on a fancy date."

Cilan led the couple to their table, which was placed at a spot with a gracious view of the ocean and natural scenery that it had to offer. "Here, the most romantic spot we have," Cilan explained. "Hope you two enjoy!"

Serena watched Ash's former traveling companion walk away, and pondered what Cilan was doing here. "So what do I do now?" Ash asked his girlfriend with a dumb look on his face.

"...you sit down," Serena told him nervously, sitting down in her chair. "See? Just like this."

Ash managed to sit down properly, although it was clear he was having trouble processing the information.

"So, let's take a look at what they have for us-" Serena tried to say before being interrupted.

"Ash?!" the voice of the girl known as Bianca almost yelled cheerfully. "Oh wow, I'm so happy to see you again!"

_Ash's friend Bianca?_ Serena thought in surprise. Bianca looked at Serena with a curious facial expression.

"Is this your girlfriend?" Bianca squealed with excitement.

"Um, yes, I am his girlfriend," she laughed nervously with a blush. "We met a very long time ago..."

Bianca shook Serena's hand for a moment, and then took out her order list. "It's so nice to meet you," she giggled. "I'd love to stay and chat, but I have a lot of orders to take. So what would you like?"

Serena looked at the menu, and shrugged carelessly. "I'll have the steak meal," she answered. "And for the drink, just water."

"Okay then, very good choice!" Bianca acknowledged politely, writing down the order. "How about you, Ash?"

Ash gazed at Bianca with his mouth open, and titled his head to the side. "I'll have uh...umm..." Ash stuttered, beginning to drool excessively.

"J-just get him what I'm having!" Serena told Bianca nervously, grabbing a napkin and wiping Ash's mouth clean.

"Alright," Bianca replied with a smile. "I'll be back soon, enjoy the view while you wait."

Serena then sniffed the air around her, and felt a rock form in her gut when she realized what Ash had just done.

As she turned her head, she noticed Ash's pants were wet, and the liquid that caused it was not water. _Oh no, _she thought in horror. _Please tell me Ash didn't wet his pants!_

"Hey Serena, did you bring any extra underwear and pants?" he asked idiotically. "The ones I got on now don't feel right."

The Rhyhorn racer began sweating in frustration, doing everything she could to keep calm.

"I'm getting hungry," Ash said to his girlfriend. "Where's the food? Is it in there?"

The Pokemon Trainer pointed to the trashcan sitting across from their table, which happened to be nearly overflowing. "Ash, no!" Serena hissed sternly. "That isn't food, that's-"

Ignoring her warning completely, Ash ran over to the trashcan, and began eating whatever he could fit in his mouth out of it.

"Ash, stop it!" she almost yelled, attracting the other guests' attention. The idiotic boy discontinued consuming the garbage, and quickly sat back down at the table.

"Hey Serena, that food tasted bad!" Ash told her grimly. Serena felt her temper boiling, but did her best to remain calm.

"Ugh...Ash," the girl began, taking a deep breath to keep herself under control. "That wasn't food, that was the stuff people throw away."

Ash stared at his lover mindlessly, and began drooling at her statement with a vein in his forehead cracking. "ME NO UNDERSTAND IT!" Ash bellowed in utter stupidity.

The Pallet Town native began bashing his head into the table repeatedly, causing Serena to cringe at the attention it was attracting.

"Ash, stop it!" Serena almost screamed, grabbing his head and holding him in place. Ash quickly discontinued, although his drooling didn't desist.

Bianca then appeared with the food Serena had requested, giving the blonde girl a moment of relief.

"Here you go!" Bianca told them happily, handing them each the desired food. "Enjoy!"

Bianca then left the area with an optimistic smile, and hummed an upbeat song while she went to the next guest table.

"Finally," Serena sighed in a positive way. "Now Ash, remember how we're supposed to eat?"

Overlooking Serena's words, Ash began eating the steak in the most messy manner possible, smearing his hands all over the sauce and devouring the steak in a way that ruined both his clothes, and got liquid particles all over Serena's dress as well.

"Hey!" Serena exclaimed in shock. The young lady stopped eating her meal when she could smell another foul stench in the air, and realized that Ash had just defecated in his own pants.

"Huh? I feel something weird in my pants," Ash mumbled in confusion. "Let's see what it is..." Ash opened the window as much as he could, and then stood up on his chair.

Serena watched in disbelief as Ash took off his pants and threw them out the window.

_Oh no,_ she thought miserably, closing her eyes as Ash performed yet another incredibly embarrassing act.

* * *

Later that evening, Serena walked out to the balcony of the amazing building, and gazed at the vast view of the ocean.

Her once-beautiful dress was now a messy disaster, and Ash had embarrassed her to the point where everyone in the restaurant had noticed.

The perfect date she had planned was ruined, and all she could feel now was complete disappointment. Ash ran out to the balcony in nothing but his underwear, and was thoroughly filthy.

Due to his antics, he was covered in his own urine, fecal matter, various sauces mixed with food particles, and an assortment of mud. His face was the only part of him that wasn't a mess. "Serena, are you okay?" Ash muttered with concern.

"No, Ash, I'm not!" she snapped harshly. "I wanted this night to be special for us, but you just had to resort to acting like a little kid again! Did you even care about how you made me feel?!"

Ash looked at the floor as if he was going to cry. "I'm sorry," he whispered with a tear falling from his eye. "I guess you hate me now, huh?"

Serena looked at Ash for a few minutes without saying anything, and then realized something she already knew about the one she was planning to spend the rest of her life with.

Although it was annoying to her, Serena knew that Ash was simply too lacking in intellect to understand what he did, and took a deep breath as she prepared to continue the conversation.

"Ash...yes I'm upset about what you did. This was our anniversary night, and I was really hoping to make the most of it," she explained. "But I could never hate you."

She stepped closer to Ash, and placed her hands on the sides of his face. "It doesn't matter, because I'll always love you," she told him. "No matter what happens."

Serena then leaned forward and kissed Ash on the lips passionately, standing still to enjoy the intimate moment.

"_Enjoy it while you can..._" an eerie voice whispered.

_To be continued..._


End file.
